


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, he’s lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Happy birthday,” the words are muttered against his lips with a kiss, “Old man.”

He does not care for the innacurate nickname, not today, not when there’s a delicious looking handmade cake on the kitchen table with his name on it in orange icing.

He does not care for anything else in the entire world when the person he loves the most is embracing him in such a way that makes a content sigh escape him.

Since when did he fall so hard for this person? The Phantom, of whom anyone and everyone was dying to know about, the person who had shared all his secrets with him and knew every one of his own.

“Kazuki,” Yosuke whispers his name, holding his hand and leading him over to the sofa, pulling him onto his lap once he sits down, “You know, I’m glad you’re here.”

The honest words spoken in such a genuinely fond tone make the Fool blush, his cheeks a light shade of pink. It’s somewhat frustrating when he wanted to be the one to make the Magician pull a similar face.

“Me too.” he smiles, running his hands through the mess of hair on Yosuke’s head, moving his head between the crook of his neck where he lightly kisses his skin, leaving small licks and bites.

It’s not too heated, the way they begin to make out and lightly rock against one another. Each movement is slow and sensual in such a way that has them both lightly panting, breath and quiet noises mixing as their tongues taste each other.

“Yosuke,” Kazuki takes a shaky breath as they break for air, looking more nervous than Yosuke’s ever seen him before, “I want you… really want you…”

He removes a hand from Yosuke’s hair, moving to place it on the buckle of his belt.

The way his eyes gaze into the brunette’s is completely overwhelming. There’s a mix of what looks like complete undying love, along with absolute fear, and it’s at that point Yosuke realises just how important those words were.

“You’re not just sayin’ that, I mean… Are you sure…?” his question is replied to with a nod, and he takes a shaky breath.

It wasn’t like he was expecting this; didn’t expect anything from Kazuki at all, but if it’s what he really wants, then he won’t refuse him if he truly wishes to become as intimate as they physically can get.

Yosuke kisses Kazuki atop his nose, holding him in his arms as he moves up and off the sofa, quietly chuckling at the hiss he knows came from his lover. He didn’t mean to startle him, but he won’t deny liking it whenever he’s able to catch him off guard.

 _‘Not like he hasn’t done the same to me, the damn brat.’_ the name is thought with fondness, and he smiles as he lets Kazuki go to walk with him as he sees fit.

Interlocking their fingers, they move into the bedroom, climbing into the middle. They face each other, cheeks coloured pink with the smallest of blushes. It may be embarrassing, but it’s just the two of them, and they don’t have anything to hide.

“Yosuke,” Kazuki speaks his name, leaning into him as he slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt, one by one, fingers lightly brushing against his exposed skin, “Just because this will be my first time, I don’t want you to–”

“You’re shaking.”

“Huh?”

Yosuke takes Kazuki’s hands in his own, holding them to his lips, lightly kissing his knuckles. The action, he can see, has the other blushing harder, and the cursing under his breath does not go amiss.

“You don’t have to act big in front of me, you know. There’s no need to put on a front, and there’s no need to hide behind that Phantom mask of yours. Besides, I kinda prefer the pain in the ass underneath it.”

“You’re one to talk, Yosuke-kun,” a playful smile spreads across his face as he leans in to capture the other’s lips with a kiss again, “Though your ass is more a work of art than a pain.”

_‘Little…’_

He won’t rise to the comment, not tonight. Instead, he proceeds to undo the buttons on Kazuki’s own shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders. He feels his body shiver underneath his touch as his hands roam over soft skin, ever so gently rubbing against his chest.

“Ngh, that’s not…”

“Fair?” Yosuke finishes for him, continuing his ministrations all the while, “I’d say that face isn’t fair…”

Kazuki breathes heavily, tugging at Yosuke’s belt. He finds it hard to remove while he’s all but being sent into a hazy state due to the attention his chest is recieving. Noticing this, Yosuke shifts on the bed, resting up on his knees to let Kazuki undress him with ease.

Finally finishing his teasing, Yosuke reaches over to the bedside table for the small bottle whilst Kazuki removes his own trousers and underwear after muttering “I’m fine, I can do it” in response to the Magician’s hands having been moving towards his lower body.

Even now with all his nerves, Kazuki is still stubborn, and it’s not something Yosuke will ever be bored of. His stubborness is just one of the many things he’s come to love about the Fool.

“Hey… Kazuki…?” Yosuke whispers once he’s popped the cap back on the bottle having finished slicking his hands, “Just tell me if it gets too much. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Kazuki lies down on the bed, Yosuke hovering over him and lowering himself down where he carefully holds Kazuki’s twitching cock along with his own, slowly pumping them both together.

“Hn… Mm…” breathy sighs escape Kazuki’s lips, arm automatically moving to cover his face, “Yosuke…”

“Kazuki,” he cups the other’s cheek with his free hand, stroking his skin, “Don’t hide yourself.”

His words only prove to make the Fool flush harder, yet he nods and complies all the same, gazing up at Yosuke with a love and lust filled look. It has the Magician breathing hard as he rocks against him, hand only picking up the pace a little more.

“It feels good… really good…”

“Yeah…? I’m glad…”

Yosuke leans down and kisses his forehead, trailing further kisses down his face till he reaches his lips, but is pulling back as soon as Kazuki gasps loudly.

“Y-You okay?”

“Mm…” Kazuki nods, and when Yosuke’s eyes travel down, he interrupts him before he can speak, “It’s fine, I want to prepare myself.”

Noticing the bottle that lies on the bed beside them, it puts the Magician at ease. He’s glad the Fool seems to know what he’s doing, and this way there’s no fear of him hurting the other.

Yosuke’s face only seems to give him away when Kazuki is clearing his throat and shaking his head as he slowly pumps two fingers inside, stretching himself and rubbing his inner walls, “Like I said; you won’t hurt me. Just make love to me.”

The words are spoken so softly with no hint of a teasing tone, yet they still have Yosuke flushing crimson. Placing a chaste kiss upon his lips, he whispers “okay” before lining himself up once Kazuki gives a nod to say it’s fine.

Ever so slowly he pushes in, holding onto Kazuki’s hip with one hand, whilst interlocking his fingers with his lover’s with the other. His movements are careful and slow, giving the Fool time to adjust.

“I love you.” the Magician murmurs against the sensitive skin between the other’s neck and collar bone, planting small kisses all across the area.

Kazuki cries out and shivers before he can reply, and Yosuke squeezes his hand, continuing to thrust at the same pace while aiming at the spot that has the other seeing stars.

“Yosuke…!” he writhes in pleasure underneath him, toes curling into the bed sheets. He knows he won’t be able to take much more of it, knows he can feel his release ever growing closer while Yosuke strokes them both, pre-cum smearing the tip of his cock.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s calling his name again as he comes, a shiver running down his body as he feels Yosuke find his release soon after.

The brunette collapses against the other’s chest, panting hard. He’s surprised when he realises how tired he is, surprised that something as sensually slow as their first ever time making love has completely exhausted him. He can only imagine how Kazuki must feel.

“Was that… okay…?” Yosuke kisses his forehead, carefully rolling his body so he’s now moved from on top to being beside Kazuki, lifting his hand to unlink their fingers and kiss the other’s palm.

“More than okay…” Kazuki smiles, running his hand through the mess of hair atop Yosuke’s head, “Thank you, Yosuke… I love you too.”

His late response is met with a warm chuckle, and the brunette can’t help but let out a sigh of pure content. He’s thankful to not be alone on his birthday like he had feared when first moving, and more than thankful for being able to find someone who he may even wish to share his life with.

“But that’s a thought for another time,” he decides as he watches Kazuki sleep, placing one last soft kiss to his lips, “I’m lucky as it is.”


End file.
